History of Dragons
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: A poem about how dragons lived before, during and after Albion, as well as how dragonlords came to be, how they existed along with men and how everything ended.Loosely based on the legends surrounding Merlin and on the show. I might even turn it into a full on story if it goes well.Who knows, right?There's no real summary for this...Hope you read and like views are welcome.


**) ( History of Dragons ) (**

Dragons, beasts majestic and strong,

Monitor over humans for deeds, right and wrong,

With their lords, a sacred bond they share,

Of soul, friendship and brotherhood,

Nature of which only they understood,

And their powers in their presence flare,

At the commands only they understood,

Dragons and their Lords did what they should,

And they protected what was just and good,

In eternal glory they stood,

Fighting for us, as they always would.

Dragons, creatures of wisdom and strength,

Would, for their Lords, cross any length,

Should the need arise,

Their devotion worthy of praise,

And their courage equal to their wisdom,

They fight for the Dragorian kingdom,

Kingdom of legend, kingdom of hope,

Dragorian is a place for magic to cope,

With the loss, with the wars,

Far away from fields and shores,

Hidden in a mountain heart,

So loved ones may never depart,

Protected, safe and sound,

In Dragorian's legendary bound,

Of magic, peace and love.

Dragons, beasts of magic and old,

With the wisdom they hold,

Bestowed upon knights a honor never to be sold,

The First Knight Code they were told.

They were told and taught,

To never be unjust,

And should they, as so, be caught,

They will feel a dragon's wrath.

For justice is to be served for the just,

While the Dragonlords ruled,

None would be fooled,

In the sacred land of Dragorian.

Dragons, longlived and wise,

Vary of fake praise,

Sent their Lords among man,

So they teach them and learn,

And their trust they earn,

And they give them fire,

And men's learning desire,

Grows with every breath, every day,

But too soon they will say,

Words of fear and hate,

So Dragonlords to this date,

Hide once again.

Dragons, protective as they are,

Of their Lords that are far,

Too precious to their hearts and kind,

Hid the sacred truth,

Of the Dragonlords' birth,

From everyone's mind.

Dragons, the way their are,

Are superior by far,

To any creature that lives,

And anything nature gives,

Found themselves lonely,

In need of company more then Dragon kin,

So, a Dragon, the First of them all,

Decided that to stop his kin's fall,

He will give them something new in,

Their now precious human kin,

He gave them the Dragonlords.

As he did, a long time ago,

With his Mate, when they were alone,

Before kings and lords,

Before a time even beasts could atone,

Before time of stop and go,

The birth place of Magic,

The Crystal Cave,

A being it gave,

With a fate so tragic,

So very sad and lonely,

That one day Dragons,

Will be his company only,

Until the very end.

To its Child two Dragons,

In an egg, shell of flame,

To put the Sun to shame,

As the First Dragon,

And his Mate came.

Born of magic and flame,

Nothing was like a Dragon,

And the two lived and grew,

Separate from all that was new,

In a mountain's heart,

Only when the time was right,

For them to depart,

When the world was alright.

When the time came,

Their hearts burst with flame,

And with their wings,

Their first Great Flight begins.

As they were flying,

They saw many races dying,

And new ones coming,

But nothing, nowhere,

was as they were.

Seeing this, they felt sad,

Because even with all the knowledge they had,

They were alone.

So, once they returned,

Together a nest they burned,

And twelve eggs came,

Protected by flame,

Until twelve new dragons were born,

And for adventure they were prone,

Six male,

Six female.

And quickly like so for generations it went,

New dragons were sent,

To learn and explore,

And the knowledge they bore,

Became legendary,

But the First Dragons became old and vary,

As the new dragons grew lonely as well.

So, like from the sky,

With an excited and pained cry,

To the First Dragon an idea fell,

And with the magic from the Cave,

The First Dragon gave,

His mate and himself,

A new, human self.

Still, they were of dragon,

Blood and hearth,

And they still lived in the hearth,

Of their mountain,

Where lived only one being - dragon.

So they were first,

And they won't be last,

Of Dragons and dragon-men.

So they existed,

And they assisted,

As well as they could,

And soon they would,

Walk with new dragon-men.

Six children were born,

And the dragons have sworn,

To serve them,

To protect them,

To advise them,

And to love them.

Three male,

Three female.

Helios, Sefet and Ambrosius,

Helena, Khemet and Persia,

Were the names,

Of the first who are with dreagonhearts born,

Of the first Dragonborn.

All six were lovely and great,

But only one had a special fate,

A special bond,

Deeper than the deepest pond,

It was Ambrosius, the youngest,

And the bravest,

The noblest,

The humblest,

The kindest.

Helena, a lady of buty,

Helped him fulfill his duty,

And as loved as he was,

By both family and kin,

Even in his human skin,

With their help he was,

Able to build Dragorian's

Very first magical pillar.

And a sword, greater than any man's,

Of dragon tooth and bone,

In the hand of its kin it always shone,

To help defend against any sinner,

With two more,

Was created by the shore,

Of Avalon Lake,

Where the swords' blessings awake,

And the Dragons watch on with pride,

As a with confident stride,

And hearts of gold,

The first Dragonlords do as told,

Leaving for the human infested world.

Dragons, as always before,

Flew from shore to shore,

Watching as there were,

Lords, more and more,

Finally no longer feeling alone.

But as the world is being sown,

Creatures of flesh and bone,

Started wars,

From fields and shores,

Sides white and black,

And with no turning back,

To save their kin,

And the first Prophecy,

One of majesty,

Was found,

No longer safe and sound.

''The Immortal one is to come'',

As said by some,

''To bring peace and prosperity,

A true rarity,

Between men and Magic''.

And the was so tragic,

Stopped to hear,

Feeling immense fear,

As the Dragons spoke,

Of the Child of Earth and Magic,

A destiny few would provoke,

As the Prophecy was spoken,

Many bowed low as a token,

Of fear and respect,

And they knew only Dragons could detect,

This Child of Magic,

For when the time came,

For the rightful King to claim,

All of the lands,

Of waters and sands,

In the time of the Once and Future King,

Everyone will sing,

Praises and prayers,

From all social layers,

As it is a time none would want to miss,

The glorious time of the warlock Emrys.

The King and his warlock,

Together they will join,

Two sides of the same Coin,

Evil they will block,

As one they fight,

Together they rule,

Impossible to fool,

Their enemies they fright,

Together, day and night,

More loyal to each other than a knight.

Together they unite the land,

Shake both water and sand,

By each other they stand,

Equals, in all but name,

Let their fame,

Be an eternal flame.

So, the time of Albion came,

As great in name,

As Dragorian always was,

Full of prosperity and peace,

But there was not enough time,

And in Albion's prime,

The Once and Future King,

The High King,

Left without a successor son,

He left for Avalon.

The Knights of the Round Table,

Already old and fable,

Could no longer protect,

Many no longer showed them respect,

Followed their King soon,

One every other young Moon.

But one never could,

And try he would,

But Emrys was needed,

His aid always heeded,

But none understood,

And never would,

The pain he felt,

As his King was dealt,

His mortal wound.

They were so attuned,

To each other,

Like no other,

Two side of the same Coin,

No longer able to join,

Halves of a whole.

But now nothing is left but a hole,

In Emtys' soul and heart,

He chooses to depart,

To his mountain home's heart,

And try to heal,

To forget the feel,

Of his broken heart.

And so centuries went,

Dragons no longer sent,

Their last Lord or tehir young,

For the tales that have been sung,

Are no more.

Be it from fields or the shore,

Dragonlords are all gone,

There is now only one,

And his legendary name is,

The all powerful, great Emrys.

When the Dragonlord left,

The land fell into famine and theft,

Kings were fools,

People were tools,

Magic was against the rules,

Asking questions was for fools,

Desire for knowledge died,

Innocents have cried,

In blood everything was dyed,

Children from their mothers were pried,

All done for greed, power and pride.

Kingdoms fell, kings died,

People suffered,

Crops dried,

Yet Dragorian stayed,

Its people were never preyed,

By suffering and cruelty,

Instead surrounded by loyalty,

Living eons longer,

Always stronger,

But forgotten in time and legend.

The world changed, like overnight,

Dragons rarely flew the Great Flight,

And unlike the Kingdom of Legend,

People long lived in fright,

Fearing for their safety every night,

Until technology improved,

Fast, time moved,

Legends and myths were showed aside,

People fought wars side by side,

Humanity slowly destroyed itself,

Until Earth was an empty shell.

Everyone thinks for himself,

Even with the final distress bell,

So the world falls,

No mater how humanity stalls,

Even the great Dragorian,

Land of legend Arthurian,

For when the Earth shakes,

Everything quakes,

All foundations break,

Until the last quake.

And when everything ends,

Emrys is the only one that still stands,

Looking at what used to me prosperous lands,

Knowing that every story once ends.

And till the end of time,

His only crime,

Was his unquestionable loyalty;

His name and story of immortality,

Live long after time of man,

He, not completely human,

But of Dragons and Magic,

Lived centuries of events tragic,

Never to die,

Until the very sky,

Becomes the darkest black,

And his life is finally taken,

Never to be back,

Magic, finally forgotten and shaken,

It dies,

And the world cries,

In loss and agony,

Pain to last eternity.

As all things end,

After magic's end,

After Emrys' death,

There was nothing left.

And so ends this story,

The whole of history,

Of Dragons and their Dragonlords.

 **A/N: HI! This is so exciting! This is my first Merlin story, well, more of a poem of sorts, really, but you get the gist. Now, I have been almost obsessing with this show for about half a year and it caused me not to write many of my stories because is was too preoccupied by watching and re-watching the entire show, all five seasons, every single episode, and reading all the fanfiction and deciding what I liked the most and what I didn't stand and oh God merciful, I'm rambling like a fool, aren't I? I'm just gonna stop.**

 **Anyway, this is a product of all that, accidental discovery of the Dragonborn legend from the video game Scrolls of Skyrim or something like that, my own little obsession with dragons and the three magnificent movies, Dragonheart, and of course Eragon, only a little. The legend of how Dragonlords came to be is a mystery that every Merlin fan would like to know, but it was never mentioned in the show so everyone makes their own theory, and here is mine. And of course I had to mention Merlin's and Arthur's destiny, as well as Albion, Avalon and the Crystal Cave, as they are all mention in almost all Arthurian legends that involve both Arthur and Merlin. Dragorian is a name I learned from another writers story, so you should know that it doesn't belong to me and I would tell you the name of the author or at least of the story, but I really can't remember. I just hope they're okay with me using it...**

 **I'll give you a short summary about what this whole poem was about: **_At the beginning of time, a powerful creature was born, one of a kind, child of both magic and earth, meant to live for an eternity - Emrys(Merlin). But to be alone for all that time would drive him mad, therefore, when the world was stable, magic from the Crystal Cave made companions for when Emrys is finally born as a man - the First Dragon and his Mate. As Earth changed and animals went through evolution and all that, dragons noticed that they were the only ones like themselves and therefore set to making their own kind expand. For many generations, all dragons had only six male and six female children. before there was enough dragons for them all to mix together. After some time, that wasn't enough as dragons were still different and far more superior to all the other creatures and were, therefore, isolated from the rest of the world. So, when humans only began appearing, still in the evolution phase, the First Dragon and his Mate turned into humans and had three daughters and three sons. The process repeated until there were enough Dragonlords, also called Dragonborn because of their origin, and the Lords were then sent to the humans to teach them and form an alliance between humans and dragons. All was well for a few centuries before humans realized just how mighty the dragons were and started greedily hating them for their power. Dragonlords no longer lived among humans and for centuries dragons were not freely sighted near cities. Until Uther's time, where almost all dragons were slaughtered in the great purge. But Uther's time was also the time for Emrys to be born, and he was born as a son of a Dragonlord. At the right time, upon his father's death, Emrys was brought into power and he slowly started reviving the dragon race by finding eggs that had survived the purge. He only later found out that he was the last of one of the oldest bloodlines of dragonlords, the Ambrosius bloodline. He found out he was one day to be king of the kingdome of Dragonlords that was thought only a legend, Dragorian, after his destiny with the Once and Future King was finished. He and his king, also the king of Camelot(Athur), untied the land of Albion in peace and prosperity and during their rein only small crimes happened. They always stood by each other, supporting each other, helping each other and their ruling was remembered through all of time. But the Once and Future King, unlike his warlock, was mortal and his death had affected many, especially said warlock. Emrys had retreated to Dragorian to wait for his King's return, and after that had also happened, ruled Dragorian, which was by nos completely forgotten by the rest of the world, after his King's second journey to Avalon. As humanity slowly destroyed itself and their living environment, magic died everywhere but in the sacred kingdom and Dragorian outlived the rest of the world for many eons. It was only destroyed when Earth itself crumbled and even the Dragons died that day, but Emrys still lived for a long time. Once he died, magic itself died and what was left of the world disappeared forever._

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you need anything cleared up, I will do my best. I know it's messy and not really the best work I could have done, but it kept bugging me until I just wrote it all down. Took me three days ... That is to say that if it takes others longer that it's a bad thing, it's just that I thought it would take quicker- I think I should stop watching Merlin so much, I'm actually starting to sound a bit like Gwen, aren't I.**

 **And for all those who hadn't watched Merlin up to now, I would strongly recommend it as it is a great and funny drama filled show.**

 **Again I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
